They Never Learn
by NinjaGeko19
Summary: Growing up sucks. By the time you're an adult, you have barely any time to do what you want, or to just relax. Mewtwo is about to grow up, and put a stop to what happened to him when he was young. This is his journey, beginning with a rude awakening, and ending with an unlikely friendship.
1. Chapter 1: Acknowledgement

WARNING - SUGGESTED GRAPHIC CONTENT

Chapter 1- Acknowledgement

The psychic feline naively looked around his surroundings, his young brain processing his seemingly endless tide of emotions. He was impressed, scared, intimidated, disgusted, shocked, and angered all at once. He could not believe what he saw: a room. No, a lab to be more exact. That sparked his anger.

The lab was abandoned, as if the mere prospect of a Mewtwo had scared the cowardly geniuses known as "scientists" away as fast as their insufficient human legs could carry them. They had run away from all the nightmares they had both created and caused over the past two years, unaware of the countless deaths that formed a bounty for a certain clone to receive. That bounty had been issued in this facility, unbeknownst to the small number of scientists who previously lived there.

The lavender colored Pokemon looked around the room he was in: a brightly lit room with had a white ceiling, white floors, and white walls. He stuck out like a sore thumb, and he hated it. Everything and anything colorful stood out, which made it virtually impossible for a Pokemon or human's actions to go unnoticed.

Since everything stood out, the mentally scarred Mewtwo could see the numerous anatomy posters on the walls, the surgical tools on trays, and the metal from the cages that made up about three quarters of the walls. They were all empty, but that would not change the fact that at least five Marrowak skulls were visible on the floor and the surgical tools were not clean.

Dark eyes were done sweeping that room, a look of disgust reflected off their glassy surface to the world. The lone Mewtwo was in shock, and had just made up his mind: He was leaving.

Only one thing stopped him: the faint, weak, yet piercing cry of a lone Pokemon. The purple being suppressed his attack driven instincts and looked around. The location of the sound was an inconspicuous looking cage built into the wall, currently occupied by a lone, starving, small, shiny Eevee.


	2. Chapter 2: Action

Mewtwo's rage was unsurpassed now. Not only was he different, but other weaker Pokémon were being used for the same purpose he was. Apparently this was a kill or be killed world, because only the strongest Pokémon had survived here. The Eevee was proof of that. He looked different. That was the only reason the clone even tolerated or noticed him.

Suddenly, the Mewtwo was beside the cage, his mind made up. His eyes glowed a light blue, and the cage was torn from the wall it was kept in, and slammed on the table. It was in ruin now. The splintered remains of the cage covered the creatures' silver fur, covering its' dog-like body with rubble. This is when the feline realized his near fatal mistake. The Eevee was now severely injured.

A mere second later, the newly decimated remains of the once intact cage hit the walls of the laboratory and shattered. When they hit the ground, the Mewtwo and the Eevee were gone, running through the woods that surrounded the lab on Cinnabar Island, seeking refuge where no other Pokémon lived. Or at least where Pokémon had once lived.

After the sunset, the Mewtwo slowed his pace, eventually settling in a cave for the night. He set the Eevee down on a bed of moss, and looked it over. The Eevee was male, small, and looked to be about one year old.

 _Huh. Never saw that one coming. He's my age. This little guy interests me. He seems really frail at the moment, but who knows? He might just be strong. But he's only an Eevee. Any Eevee is cute, determined, spoiled to bits, and only has a bit of potential._

 _As the cat looked down at the small dog, his eyes softened. What was this he was beginning to feel? He could recognize half of this emotion: Need. The other half was something strange. Why did the need revolve around an Eevee? Was he feeling the need to protect? That was impossible. He never had to care for anyone before. Why should he start now?_

The Eevee suddenly moved, a small twitch, a spasm that wracked his entire body. Mewtwo jumped. He had never expected it to move. It had only cried out once, and he wasn't sure if that was a plea for help or just a scared cry. Truth be told, everything else that had cried out and fallen down near the feline had never gotten back up again.

Once Mewtwo got over his shock, he knew he needed to act fast. He knew the poor thing needed to heal, and it needed food and water. However there was this little nagging voice in the back of his head that kept on saying:

Is it too late?


End file.
